eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 54 (22 August 1985)
Synopsis Nick whistles at Michelle as she walks past him. Lou tells Arthur that Ethel is not ill, but is actually hiding from Nick. Sharon offers to iron some of the knitting for Lofty, Ian and Kelvin, so they head on over to The Vic. Den has a delivery in the pub, causing boxes to be stacked all over the place. Nick returns to The Vic and Den threatens to punch him. Angie complains about the boxes. Den tries to phone his mistress in the upstairs flat kitchen but is unsuccessful when Sharon, Ian and Kelvin burst in. Nick heads over to the café where Tony is working. DS Quick walks in and tells Nick to take his boots and socks off for a routine search. In the launderette, Dot is working. She is interrupted by DS Quick, who tells Dot that if he and her were not friends, he could get her locked up for several criminal offences. Den comes across Michelle in the markets and they share a moment. He then heads over to the café to try and phone his mistress again, but is unsuccessful when Kelvin, Ian and Lofty burst in to show Tony their new sweater. Tony suggests that Den uses the phone box on the corner, but Den says he would if there was a phone in it. Pauline and Michelle have a heart-to-heart in the back garden of Number 45. Tony decides to phone Hannah about Kelvin and what to do with him in regards to his O-levels. Dot gives Nick money to spend, but when she tells hims he hopes he uses it wisely he has a go at her and storms off. Andy and Debbie have a drink in The Vic as they reflect on the burglary again. Tony gets annoyed by what they have to say and that they do not realise how lucky they are to have each other. Nick is taunted by DS Quick again in the launderette. Den finally manages to talk to his mistress. However, he is unaware that Angie is listening in on his conversation. Den tells his mistress he loves her and cannot wait to see her again. After his phone call, Angie walks in and hands him his tea. She then goes to the bedroom to cry. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Look, leave me alone, will you! I ain't even got a boyfriend so how could I possibly need to go on the Pill?' *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1985 Episodes